


avengement.

by yokohbadboy (orphan_account)



Series: gone. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, tsukki fighting for human rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: i miss you. and that's why i'll fight for you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: gone. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945642
Kudos: 7





	avengement.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't great either, haha. sorry.

hey, you idiot.

it's kei.

it's been three months now.

three months since you've been gone.

i remember it so clearly, like it was just yesterday.

how you died in front of me.

how i was such a mess.

you know that i hate feeling weak.

but you were dying.

what could i do?

absolutely nothing.

that.

that hurt.

i couldn't do anything, i was useless.

maybe if i weren't so useless, you would still be here.

couldn't even make a better grave for you.

just buried you at the tree, where i am now.

i wish i could've told you that i loved you.

i wish i could've saved you.

but you know.

i'll keep trying.

there were so many other nons like you, who were killed because you didn't have that stupid chip.

i'll help them.

i'll fight for them.

you would've done that too.

i remember when i first met you outside of that bakery.

a weirdo who was an advocate for the rights of the nons. you were going on and on about it.

who was this guy who thinks he could actually do something about this wretched world?

i thought it was outrageous.

but.

you were the first person that i met who spoke out.

and i admired that about you.

you know.

i miss you, tetsu.

so much.

i miss the way you would hug me tightly.

it's cold without you.

you deserved to live.

you had the right to live.

..damn, i didn't want to cry.

sigh.

well, anyways.

i'll get going now.

the next time i come back, i hope to have done something good for this world.

goodbye for now, tetsurou.

i love you.


End file.
